Undercover Lovers
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: What happens when someone from Tony's past life comes back into his life again, & in a very unexpected way! Rated M due to some of the sex scenes, although not too explicit, I hope! As well as in some of the conversations also!


**Undercover Lovers**

 **Chapter 1.**

Just as Tony thought it was going too be a normal day, they got a call out & it turned into everything but a normal day.

The call came in from the local Leos saying that a body had been found in Rock Creek Park, & that from the finger print ID it showed that it belonged to an NCIS Special Agent.

When they first arrived Tony was in for his first shock, because the body belonged too Special Agent Rebecca Cass. They'd not seen each other for years, but at one time they knew each other extremely well! They first met when he became Agent Afloat on the Ronald Reagan, as he was taking her place aboard the ship; while she was being transferred to another ship. When he was later transferred to the Sea Hawk, both of their ships seemed to end up in port at the same time within days of each other. The first time it happened they were on a nights R&R & ran into each other in a bar, so ended up drinking together before going to a local hotel & spending the night together. Of course when they left each other the next morning they thought that would be it for them. But then a few months later it happened again, this time it was a couple of nights layover, so they spent both nights together. In the end because it kept happening they seemed to fall into having an on shore relationship.

The final time they saw each other was in Cartagena, as they were doing the checks they had too do before the ships arrived in port for the new crews to join, & they ended up spending every night together. Things ended with them when during that time she was offered a 2lc in the New York office. While Tony ended up back aboard his ship, & then eventually back in DC again, following the case he had on board the ship; which had bought him home again. Despite them both knowing where one another were, they never really bothered to get in touch with each other again.

While waiting for Ducky & Jimmy to arrive, they all get on with shooting & sketching the scene; as well as collecting evidence. To get over his initial shock Tony starts to take pictures, after taking a couple he thinks he sees her fingers slightly move; but then just thinks it's his imagination because he's wishing for a woman he once loved to come back too him again. Even so just to be sure he takes one more, & this time as he moves the camera away from his face he does see a movement. He then quickly moves to the ground & checks her pulse, which is very weak, but that she's also not breathing; he then yells to Gibbs

"Boss call 911, the Leos got it wrong; she's still alive, but only just." He then starts doing mouth to mouth. While he's on the phone Gibbs walks over too them. After a few minutes, while they're waiting for the emergency services to turn up, she all of a sudden starts coughing & says weakly

"Why are you kissing me Tony?" As her eyes flicker open he smiles at her & replies

"Because you've been seriously hurt." She then starts trying to sit up, but can't. Gibbs then kneels on the ground with them & holds her hand, while he & Tony then try & keep her talking to keep her awake. When the medics turn up & take her off to hospital, he tells Tony to go with her; while he goes back to the Navy Yard to report the situation to Vance.

When he enters Vance's office, Vance says to him

"So what happened this morning?" Gibbs replies

"We were called to Rock Creek Park by the local Leos to what they deemed too be the body of an agent. While we were waiting for Ducky & Jimmy to arrive Tony thought he'd noticed her move. He then checked her pulse, which was weak & she wasn't breathing. He did mouth to mouth & she regained consciousness. She's now gone to hospital & I'm now waiting for a report on her condition from DiNozzo." Vance asks

"Who was the agent?" Gibbs replies

"It is a Rebecca Cass."

"She was due to come & see me later on. So the question is; is it connected to the case that I also want to talk about with you & DiNozzo about as well, or is it a case she's just worked on?" Gibbs says

"I don't know, but she was well & truly whacked on the head. I just wished I knew how the Leos could've reported her dead though." Vance replies

"I don't either, but I have insisted to the chief constable that there will be a full investigation. As soon as you hear anything about her condition, please let me know." Gibbs then says & asks

"I will do, so what is this case you want to talk about?" Vance answers

"I really need to speak to Rebecca & DiNozzo fist, but I'll have to wait until she's fit enough for it. I will tell you though that if he agrees you will be losing DiNozzo for a while, but I won't be replacing him, because I want this hopefully to be a joint investigation. The plan is to put the two of them undercover as married agents into the new Paris office, & for them both too be joint team leaders. I'm doing it because they're the best two agents I think that'll be able to carry it off. I'll get the case files to you later on, but it seems like we may have a serial killer on our hands, who seems too be targeting married agents. So far it's mostly been happening in France & Spain, but there have also been a couple in New York, which is also why Rebecca is involved." Gibbs replies

"I don't know Rebecca, but I think DiNozzo would probably be up for it. The only thing I'd be worried about is putting them in as a married couple, because of what happened last time with Jeanne Benoit."

"I know what you mean, but the two of them do know each other, as he replaced her on the Ronald Reagan when they were Agents Afloat, as well as meeting each other a few times while they did the job. So I'm hoping that this might go towards it not happening again. Things will only happen of course if they agree too doing it. Plus there is now going too be the delay until she gets the all clear too be on duty again." Gibbs then suggests

"Or if it turns out that the attack wasn't connected to this case or another one she's worked on & they of course agree too doing the undercover work, perhaps when she gets the all clear to travel; they might be able to at least get the prep work done for the case." His phone then goes so he answers it

"Yes DiNozzo, I'll be right there." He then adds saying to Vance

"She's just come round, but is very woozy. It's a very bad concussion; so they want to keep her in for a couple of days observation. They've also put her on some strong pain killers so she'll probably be out of it for a while. She's told DiNozzo that she fought back & has the wounds too prove it. She's also given a really good description of the attacker, & the sketch artist is currently with her. She doesn't think that it's connected in any way to this case or any of her recent ones, & thinks it was just a random mugging; due to getting the wack on the head while she was trying to fight back. I'm going off now to see & check on her, as well as get the sketch so we can get the BOLO out. We may even have a case of negligence against the police, as she was in & out of it just before we arrived. The officer that reported her dead knew she was conscious as he did the report. Other officers also checked on her & chose to ignore the life signs. So I think we've been very lucky if that is the case, that she roused enough to get DiNozzo's attention." Vance replies

"We certainly have been, & I will be looking into this more. Also tell her that she doesn't have to worry about coming in, & we'll sort everything out once she's in the clear."

"I will do, as we still don't know yet if there's any connection to cases; do you want me to organize a protection detail?" Vance replies

"I think it might be a good idea, as we've then at least got our bases covered just in case." Gibbs then leaves the office too head for the hospital.

A few days later Rebecca leaves the hospital with the all clear, in those few days the case has also been cleared up, as it was just a mugging, plus they've got the man in custody for it. After getting discharged from hospital she goes too see Vance, who also gets Tony there. He then explains too them that it's too do with the case which Rebecca has done some initial work on. If they agree to the proposal they will have a few weeks or so to get updated on the whole case so far, as well as to get packed up & settled. Most importantly he would give them a couple of days to also think about everything. The reason is because he'd like them to go undercover, they will be joint lead investigators in the new Paris office; but as a married couple. It would be under their proper names & Tony's for them being married, because of them being so well known within the agency, so in essence they would be themselves. He wanted the two of them too do the job, because he knew that they could handle it. Plus he knew that they knew each other fairly well, which was why he wanted them too do it; rather than a couple of strangers or a genuine married couple do it. Tony also didn't have to worry about the little problem of not being allowed into Paris either, because he'd cleared it already & he'd now got all the clearance he needed for it. As Tony then notices the look on Rebecca's face, he mouths 'it's a long story.' In the end they leave it at them making the decision of what they want too do within a couple of days.

In the end because Tony says they should talk about everything, they should go back to his apartment. Despite feeling that it could be dangerous; as they could quite easily slip into their old ways again. Which she's not honestly sure she wants or not, because he seemed to make her grow out of just one night stands. Since then she'd had a couple of serious relationships, although perhaps the last one was not such a good one. It does still make her feel that perhaps she doesn't want too go back again. She also had a feeling that even though they'd not seen each other for years, he could most probably still twist her round his little finger. Although she does know that they do need to talk, not only about the case & going undercover; but also about everything else. Because during the time that she's spent with him so far, even though he's trying too be the Tony she knows so well. Their past seems too be the elephant in the room that they don't want too talk about.

After going in he tells her to go & sit, while he then gets them a coffee. Once he's got them, he puts them on the coffee table, then does what she was wishing he hadn't & sits next too her; because she wanted to have some distance from him, so that she could get out what she wanted too say; without him being close enough for her to be able to not smell the old familiar Tony smell. Or close enough for them to be able to touch, as she knew only too well that it would be how everything would start. She also knew it when he put his arm behind her across the back of the sofa. She then says

"So what is it Tony? I know there's something that we don't want too talk about." He turns to look at her straight in the face & replies

"Seeing you lying there & thinking you were you know, everything with us came flooding back, & what could've been if we'd gone a different route." She says

"I do know what you mean, as just before I started coming round properly, I knew it was your mouth on mine; & it all came flooding back too me as well. We had things the way we wanted them though, we were agents afloat. I don't think we could've coped if things had been more serious, it would've ended up being our downfall. I know that I did think about you a lot when I first got to New York & at times wanted to get in touch; but again it would've been too long distance. I didn't know what Vance wanted, but did have a feeling that it was probably connected to the case; but I mostly came down here to have a reunion of sorts with you & to have a catch up. I never really thought that he'd be asking us to go undercover." He replies

"It would've been nice to have just seen you again, so do you want too do the undercover stuff? As I do have a feeling that in one area we might not need too much acting in." To prove his point he brings down his arm from the sofa & brings his hand down to her shoulder * starts to lightly stroke it. The moment he first touches her, she thinks 'here we go.' But she also knows from the way she gets goosebumps the instant he first touches her, & the way her stomach leaps; that those feelings she'd buried for him were still there. She also realizes that he turned to look at her on purpose, because he's seen the reaction in her eyes too his touch. As she looks back into those gorgeous green eyes, she knows she's got a harder job testing him; because of him being in his suit. So she reaches up & gently runs her hand down the side of his face. As she sees the same reaction in him, she then takes her fingers slowly across to his lips. With his free hand he takes hold of her wrist and as he holds her fingers there, he begins to kiss and suck on them. With the hand that was on her shoulder, he moves it to find his way under her top at the back; he then slowly brings his finger nails down her spine. It's enough to make her dissolve completely, & as he stifles it with a gentle but insistent kiss. She then tries to let her hands wander, so slowly undoes his tie. They then break apart as he takes his jacket off. She then moves in closer as she starts to kiss and nuzzle his neck as she undoes his shirt. Once she does that she repeats what he did too her, by running her finger nails down his spine. It has the same effect on him, so she moves in even closer & kisses him. They then end up lying together on the sofa kissing and hands wandering. He then all of a sudden gets up, takes her hand & they go into the bedroom and make love for the first time in years.

Afterwards they just lay together in silence; holding hands with their fingers interlocked. She's lying on his chest, but it's so that he has his chin on the top of her head. He also has his arm over her & is lightly stroking her shoulder. Her body is really humming and she can't believe how great the sex was, as even though in the past it was mostly over and done with pretty quick, there had been times when they'd taken it slow, but it was nowhere near as slow and tender as that had been. So not only had it been the best sex they'd ever had; she had to admit that it was even better than what she'd had in the couple of serious relationships she'd had. Plus of course she couldn't believe that it had also been just straight with no handcuffs or honeydust involved. Even if he did at one point not let her touch him and he put her hands above her head as though she was cuffed, he did keep lightly hold of her wrists and rubbed his thumb in the palm of her hands, which helped to take her sensations even higher. After a few minutes silence she says

"So does this mean we're going too be together now?" He replies

"I am serious about us, & thinking I was going to lose you, I just prayed that I would get you back & give us a chance." She says

"I know I joked when I asked why you were kissing me, but with knowing you were with me I wanted to make sure that I came back too you; even if I was determined that I wasn't going to give in to you. As I thought we'd end up how we were before, & I just didn't want that." He kisses the top of her head, then slips down so that they're eye to eye and says

"I love you & I never ever want to let you go. I've already lost someone I really loved last year, & after thinking that I could've done with you in a more permanent way, I couldn't handle it & knew I wanted this." She asks

"What about Gibbs rule, & of course the man himself?" He answers

"I know he'll probably guess about us, & I think we'll probably be in for a talk about not falling in love with each other, after my track record undercover; but we're away from it all in Paris. & if I'm honest I can't think of a better city for us to start building our new life together. Even if we're doing it a bit backwards with some of it, with you being Mrs DiNozzo." He kisses her & gives a slight tug on her bottom lip; then he adds

"Although I do promise that one day we'll make it real & not pretend." She replies

"& I will very much look forward to having real rings on my finger, & to being you're wife for real. I know I said that we had what we wanted back then, but I do have a feeling that in a way near the end of things I found myself wishing for you and me to have had more & not ended. You know it took me nearly a year after we ended to have another relationship, as even if we weren't in a proper relationship I still felt that somehow it was the wrong thing too do; & that I'd be hurting you if you found out that I was seeing someone else." He replies

"I suppose it might have done, but we'll never know if I'd have just run into you out of the blue or something. For me I just stayed the same as you knew me then, but the one night stands etc did start to get less, & I think it was because I just wanted it too be you in my bed." She then kisses the end of his nose and says

"Well now you've got me, & I promise you that I'm never going to leave your bed or your side ever again. He then pulls out their still interlinked hands from under the covers & as he kisses the back of her hand, he says

"& I promise you that we are one & the same, I will always be here to love and protect you." He then let's go of her hand & runs his fingers down the side of her face, then lifts her chin so that they kiss again. As his hand starts to travel south, her stomach leaps once again, & she knows that something is going to happen again; but she knows she does want it too happen, even if her body is still humming from the first time. So as he pulls her in closer to him & feels his body heat and chest hair against her, it's a sensation she never thought she would feel again. So as they give into their passion and make love once again, she feels so very happy.

This time afterwards they both fall into a happy and contented sleep cuddled up together, after a while they get rudely awakened by his phone ringing. As he picks it up & sees Gibbs name on the display he says

"We're either being looked for, or I'm needed." He answers it & finds that he's needed at a crime scene, as he ends the call he puts the phone back down again, he kisses the top of her head and says

"I've got too go, as I'm needed at a crime scene; but I would much rather stay here with you. He then runs his finger nails slowly down the top of her thigh, as her breath hitches and before she lets the groan go, he kisses her. As he then gets out of bed, he strokes the side of her face and gives her a final kiss, before he collects his stuff together and heads into the bathroom for a freshen up and to get dressed.

While he's in there she decides to get up, she can't be bothered to get dressed again, so instead she picks up his dressing gown & even though it's miles too big for her. She loves getting cuddled up into it, because of it smelling so much of him. She then heads into the kitchen & starts making a coffee, as the ones he originally made them still sit untouched in the living room. While waiting for it too be ready, she has her back to the door she doesn't hear Tony come in. So when he puts his hand into his dressing gown onto her & pulls her into him, she jumps. As he starts to kiss and nuzzle her neck, she leans even more into him, he then whispers in her ear

"Rebecca Jane Cass, do you know what you're doing too me?"she then turns round, stands on tip toes and gives him a kiss on the cheek and says

"I don't know, but whatever it is Anthony DiNozzo you're doing it too me as well." He then says to her

"While I'm gone, promise me you'll do something?" She answers him

"& what's that?" He says

"Go back to the hotel & get your stuff, I don't want us too be parted ever again, I want you too be here with me." She replies

"I will do, I promise. What about telling Vance we're going to go undercover?" He answers

"When we get back from the crime scene I'll see if we can get in to see him, I'll call you if we can do & then wait for you to get in, so that we can then tell him together."

"Ok." He then gives her another kiss, & as he takes her hands he says

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kiss for a final time & he then leaves.

After he's gone she has her coffee, has a shower & gets dressed again. Just as she's about to go out the door to go & get her stuff from the hotel, Tony sends her a text saying not to worry about keys, as he'll meet her somewhere so they can then go back to the Navy Yard together to see Vance. She sends one back saying she's just showered and changed, & was just on her way out of the apartment door to go to the hotel. Then she'd planned on stopping somewhere on the way back to the apartment again, too get something for lunch. So he sends another one to her saying that he will try very hard to make an escape, so that they can have some lunch together, adding onto the end of it a winking face. She then sends an 'I love you!' One & a few minutes later he sends an 'I love you too!' One back.

After having a nice lunch together, they then head to the Navy Yard to go & see Vance. He's really pleased that they've both decided on going undercover, even if it will be hard for them too be away from their teams. With Rebecca because she's going to have to sort out packing up in New York, he would give them a little bit more time to get it done, & got back to Washington; so that then she & Tony's stuff can go together to Paris. Tony then says that if it would make things easier, then he would be happy to take some leave to help her get packed up if she wants it, which Vance agrees too. He then tells them to let him know once they've got Tony's sorted, so that they can sort everything out for the move to Paris. Once they get there they will then have four weeks to get their Paris home sorted. After that they would then have another month to then get the new Paris office open & up & running. At the office they would be joined by a couple of people that Rebecca already knows, with the preliminary work that she's already done on the case. They will be investigating whatever cases come into the office, alongside the main case. Once a month or so once they're up & running, they would be coming back to DC again; for both progress reports & for everyone to get caught up on whatever they'd found out. When things had finished with the case, if they'd done a good enough job; then they would get the job permanently. Plus keep whomever they wanted to be apart of their team, because the office would still need to be run. Although for both of their jobs over there would be kept open until they'd made a decision about things. He does also advise them to clean out their desks, just in case he does end up having to assign temporary agents to their desks, to ensure that they're covered.

As Vance clears it for their leave to start straight away, on the way out Tony gets his desk cleared. On the way back to the apartment they collect a pizza to take back with them. Just before having it Tony gets out the laptop & sorts out flights for them both to New York the next day. As they then eat together he seems too be a little quiet, so she says

"Are you ok?" It seems to break him from his reverie and replies

"I'm fine." She runs her hand softly down his face and says

"Tony we've been back together again for one day, & you've got that same look on your face that you had when you came back to tell me that you were back here; so come on out with it, what are you worrying about?" He gives her a gentle kiss & answers

"I know that other than those that are in the know; shouldn't be told about things, but while we're in New York I'm wondering if I should see my dad & tell him. Because if he finds out I'm there, he'll probably come & find us. Then with the way he travels with his alleged business stuff; I can probably guarantee that we will run into him out of the blue. So how am I supposed to explain why I'm there, & of course more importantly why is there a Mrs DiNozzo? When I've never mentioned you before; or of course why he wasn't invited to the wedding. If I tell him, he'll then want to meet you; so could you handle that?" She replies

"I know what you mean, I've been thinking about what too do over my parents as well. My problem is that they're staunch Catholics, & I know that since becoming an agent & training etc; I became less strict on my own faith, so of course I've always kept quiet about my relationships & everything sex wise from them; especially with my brother Lee becoming a priest as well. As far as they knew, I'd kept everything up. So I worry about telling them or not, as I know they wouldn't approve of us pretending too be married, because they would know that we were pretending over sex as well, although in our case there wouldn't be much pretending about it. So at the moment I'm thinking that I might just keep quiet. Especially as I know anyway that if they knew the truth about us, & some of the things we've done in our time they'd probably disown me. Even if with knowing that there is the extra danger being undercover, & having a niggling feeling that they should know something. If you feel that you should tell him I would do, as even if he does turn up out of the blue in Paris; it could work out for the better, because wouldn't it seem a bit odd however long it goes on for that we haven't had a visit from the parents? If you do tell him & we meet I'll be up for it, because with us being together properly it would have to happen eventually anyway, even if I do get nervous over it. Just please give me some notice if it is going to happen, so that I am prepared for it." He says

"I promise I will tell you. I'd forgotten about your parents being so strict, & that you were quite a timid innocent when we first met, in the sex department at least."

"I know I was, & you taught me so much in that time we knew each other. Although I don't know if you realized, but the first time you cuffed me, I was so scared." He says

"I had a feeling you were, & that's how you taught me so much as well, because I slowed right down, just in case you wanted to back out." She replies

"I very nearly did, but with the way you did things, it gave me the chance too calm down so that I enjoyed it, & of course loved it more and more. You know I think today has made me realize how much I missed you & us, as well as realizing that there is more too us than just sex. & I'm looking forward to being together, as well as having you help me to heal after the last few years I've had." As he notices her tearing up, he also knows that she's going to run; so as she does so he grabs her hand, then sits on the floor with his back against the sofa, then as she dissolves completely he sits her across his lap, then hugs her into him so that she's crying into his neck and chest. As she starts to settle down she says quietly into his neck

"Please don't be mad at me." He softly replies

"I won't ever be mad at you, what is it?" She moves onto the floor so she's facing him, he then holds her hand as she says

"Today has been the first day I've felt truly happy, & the first time in a year that I've let anyone get close or had sex. Because when we go to New York the apartment that I'm now in, I've only been in it for six months. As I couldn't live in the one that I lived in ever since getting there, because of making a stupid mistake. I fell for a man called Dean, & I did think that we did have something special, so he moved in with me. To cut a long story short; one night we had an argument & he went to hit me. As he was also drunk I was able to take him down quite easily, I took his keys off him and kicked him out; leaving his stuff outside when I'd packed it up. Strange things then kept happening in the apartment; things kept moving around or going missing, & in the end I realized it was him. I changed the locks, but he kept breaking in; so I got a restraining order against him." She then gets stuck & really fights the wanting to run feeling, he gives her a hug and says

"Come on you can do this."

"One night shortly after getting it he broke in. I was asleep, but luckily heard him. He shut off the electric so I was completely in the dark trying to get out, & he did manage to get me. I promise you nothing happened, but he did try to stab me with the knife he'd got. I'd got my gun by then, but the knife did connect with my arm; I took a pot shot & luckily got him in the shoulder." She breaks down once again so he puts her on his lap again and cuddles her into him, as she settles he says

"What happened too him?"

"He was arrested and charged with various things, but I do count myself lucky because his previous partner came forward. She'd done the same thing I had with a restraining order, but when he broke in she wasn't as strong as me, so he raped her. She did though somehow find the strength to knock him out. He was released on bail, so he managed to threaten her, so she dropped the charges. Knowing that this time he'd been denied bail, she came forward & he also got recharged with her charges. He was found guilty and sentenced to fifty plus years. Since then I've heard that Baltimore found connections between the cases and a cold case murder. It looked like it was going too be reopened and charged for that as well." He then picks her arm up & runs his fingers up the scar that she has there, he then kisses it & says

"Is this from that night?" She nods and as he puts her arm back down again, he says

"Look at me." He then taps her lightly under the chin, & kisses her, then adds

"I'm not mad at you in any way, & I'm glad that you've told me. Have you still got the restraining order in place?" She answers

"I've got a lifetime one, & he's not allowed to contact me in any way, shape or form." He says

"When you go & clear your desk while we're in New York, I think you should go & see legal; just to check that it would still be legal while we're in Paris. I promise you that from now on I'm here to support you and if anything comes up involving him, I'll always be here by your side. Today is the first day of our new lives together, I will always be here to protect, support and love you from now on. I will never ever hurt you, & I would never ever raise a hand to you either. I love you & want too be with you."

"I love you too & want to be with you for the rest of my life." They then start kissing, & she moves so that she's sitting astride him, they carry on for a while, then all of a sudden she gets up, takes his hand & they go in the bedroom to make love.

Afterwards as she lays on her side stroking his chest, he strokes her shoulder and arm. After a few minutes of them being quiet, he says

"If things go well in Paris, & we do get it offered too us permanently, would you take it?" She answers

"I know it would be a decision that we would have to make together, but with not knowing where I'd end up if I gave up New York, it's difficult; because I wouldn't want us too be parted and trying too have a long distance relationship. Not only that after us both being team leaders, I don't know if I could step back down again to just Senior Field Agent again. We also don't know what's going to happen with the case & how long it's going to go on for. If it goes on long enough for us too be really serious about things, we could possibly be thinking about having a family, which would make me want too be settled somewhere. So that we're not dragging around young children; or me for that matter if I'm heavily pregnant." He then says as though he hasn't heard the last remark

"I know it's something we'd decide about together, but I think if we're both enjoying the job; I could see myself wanting too stay, as I can't really see myself wanting to go back to Senior Field Agent either. Not only that if you did end up going to another office that's close, I don't think I would want that. I know that Gibbs wouldn't let you on the team if we're together, & if we enjoy working together; then I won't want to lose that either. So if i'm honest I think that doing this job may end up being the catalyst for leaving the team." She replies

"That surprises me slightly as I always thought you'd stay with Gibbs."

"I always thought I would as well, but I don't know in the last year or so; I don't know if disheartened is the right choice of word is right or not, but things just haven't felt the same & I haven't really been feeling the same way about the job. I'll always be grateful to Gibbs for what he's given me over the years, but perhaps it's time to call it a day & start afresh. Especially if I've got a new partner or wife and family in my life." She then smiles and slides back up to give him a kiss, then she says

"I thought you'd missed what I said about having a family." He kisses her back & runs his fingers down her thigh and says

"Of course I heard it, I just wanted too see your reaction. Do you mean it about kids? In the future I mean."

"Of course I do, I don't know I think I've got to the stage in my life where I've had my fun, mostly with a certain someone that I now really love. As we're not going to talk about a certain event anymore; I'll just say that I've had the bad time, but it's helped to bring that special person back into my life again; & I just sort of feel that when the time is right & you want it as well, then we should perhaps think about it. Not only that I have a feeling that my biological clock is probably ticking away as well. Plus who knows? To bring up our family, I could end up giving the job up." He replies

"Whatever you decide I will always support you, but if I'm honest I would like us to have a family when we're ready & settled of course. I suppose I feel I'm ready for a family. I never thought I'd say it, but I think that a certain event has also shown me how much I could've missed out on, if the worst had happened; & as we've already said Paris is the real start to our new life together. So if we end up getting married while we're there, starting or having a family would be perfect. Plus it might make the decision about staying easier as well, because as you said that you didn't want to be on the move with little ones constantly; or too be heavily pregnant and trying to move. I wouldn't want to be on the move either with young children; or if you were heavily pregnant, as I certainly wouldn't want you to go into labor in the middle of it." He then adds after they kiss

"& besides before we get there, it will be so good too get some practice in." She says

"I certainly think it will be a bit of fun." They then kiss once again, before cuddling up together & going to sleep happy & contented.

 **A/N: I hope that you enjoy this new story, it's been one of those that I got stuck in my head & knew it had too be written! Even though it's probably based pre season 12, I thought it would be possibly good to explore the idea of someone from Tony's possible past to come back into his life again! Plus I thought it would be a challenge to write something different with taking him away from the team, although they will still be pretty much involved because of it being a joint investigation! Even if I've got most of the story in my head, I still haven't made up my mind yet if it will lead to Tony leaving the team or not, so I think it's going too be a case of wait and see later on! Xxx. :-) .**


End file.
